


Just An Angel I Used to Know

by StarvingMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I beat him with the angst stick apparently, I'm sorrynotsorry, M/M, This song was on repeat, Tinged with smutty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after Inqed Words at some point, but it's not overly important)</p><p>Crowley ends up listening to some music and muses over a certain angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Angel I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaidnovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/gifts).



The King sat back as the door closed behind him, eyes closing.  One meeting down, seven more to go today, and his little mouse was already dragging.  Late nights didn’t agree with her, even when she hid it behind dark sunglasses and several cups of coffee. He glanced up through the partition as she watched traffic before the car pulled out, his eyes catching the sight of the dark mark on her neck, frowning a little. 

The vulture was a biter.  That news always struck him as a little odd.  The first time she’d come in with a dazed look, rumpled suit, and dark bruise on her neck, he’d yanked her aside, inspecting the mark himself as he scowled.  He’d almost gone tearing off to string up the angel himself—deal or no deal, he wouldn’t stand for it—when the mouse said something about the marks she’d left on the angel, cheeks tinged a bit red as she straightened her shirt, clearing her throat before continuing her work.

It had been months now, and it wasn’t the first time she came into work looking more tired than when she’d left the night before, but she had yet to complain about it.  In fact, when asked, she just smiled and said everything was fine. He felt the scowl that worked between his eyes before he ran a hand over his face—he was the _King_ of _Hell_! He had no business being concerned over one demon.  She had fallen in with an angel, and that, he reminded himself, was where the parallels seemed to end.  And even if they didn’t, the consequences were hers to live with.

 _ **Now and then I think of when we were together**_ , a voice cut through his thoughts, making him frown as he glanced again to the window.   _ **Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**_ _..._   Starting to sit up, he was about to bark at his driver to put it back on the usual station, the song drawing his attention as his snarky remark died on his lips.  

“This isn’t the usual station,” he said, though with a lot less heat than he’d initially intended.

The demon driving jumped a little, glancing down and swearing under her breath before reaching for the stereo.  “Sorry, sir, I... hadn’t realized the station got changed,” she said, trying to pay attention to the fast-moving traffic while maneuvering the radio.

Sighing, he shook his head, looking out the window, “Don't worry about it—just keep your eyes on the road...” His eyes narrowed as the song continued, almost mocking him now as his mind wandered, away from deals and things planned for the day, meetings and faces falling away as he lost himself in the passing of the cars around him.

**_I told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company.  But that was love, and that’s an ache I still remember..._ **

Hands grasped at him like a lifeline as they moved together. Lips parted on a gasp, blue eyes falling closed as his brow furrowed. Fingers roughly reached between them, grasping him firmly and giving a sure stroke, wringing the sounds from him as his legs tightened around his waist. Stubble rasped against his neck, making his head fall back to invite the brushing kisses over his pulse, the angel trembling beneath him...

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness... Like resignation to the end—always, the end...** _

It ended quickly-too quickly for his tastes... He knew they were calling for the angel, and he knew he was pushing his luck as it was, but damn, he wasn't quite ready for it to be over. Suits slipped back on as they quickly dressed, all business, pushing aside all thought of their transgressions only a few moments ago. That's how it was between them, how it always had to be... Taking a deep breath, he followed the angel out into the night, pushing aside all thoughts of dragging him back to the wall he'd pinned him to only moments ago...

_**So when we found that we could not make sense—well, you said that we could still be friends...** _

Words had been spoken, hastily murmured, and he'd been stupid enough to catch them, bring attention to them... When the angel suddenly left, when he was alone and had time to reflect, he realized how crazy that had been... He should have just made a point to remember the words, to stow them away for later use—for his benefit, of course. But now he lost the angel beneath his thumb, and more importantly, beneath _him_ for something as simple as _wanting_...

_**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over...** _

As they neared their next appointment, he found himself frowning, leaning back in his seat before he told the little mouse to keep driving a bit, pulling out his phone to flip idly through the screens, pretending for a moment to read something all-too important...

 _ **Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done...**_ He wanted to snort at that, so busy pretending he wasn't listening to the song as he skimmed over old messages, long-dead contacts, pictures from the ages... He came across one, just one, of a certain blue-eyed angel, dressed in that awful trenchcoat, holding the hand of another little bird as she pulled him across the ice, the camera gatching the silvery glint of her wings right next to the shadowy black of his. His frown twisted into a scowl, and for a moment, he wanted to throw the phone, quickly passing the picture, forcing himself to calm back down. The smile, the almost-happiness on the angel's face was enough to bring out the worst of his anger. The angel had the gall to pretend, to push him away, like he was better, just because he was an _angel_...

 _He_ was a _king_. But that wasn't enough...

_**But I don't wanna live that way... Reading into every word you say...** _

His eyes glanced up at the mouse as she continued driving, only looking back at him once in a while as she wove her way effortlessly in and out of the traffic. He wanted to ask, to know what made her angel different, what made her _enough_ in those blue eyes, what it had been that made the twittering sparrow rise up like a burning phoenix, threatening him with all the bright fury that she possessed. He wanted to know what made a demon worthy of an angel's love...

_**Guess that I don't need that, though—now you're just somebody that I used to know...** _

The song faded out, an advertisement starting to play as the car pulled up to the meeting site. Sighing, he frowned, looking out the window. He supposed he couldn't put it off forever, but still... Leaning back in the seat, he looked up at Wordsmith, catching her eye before she could climb out of the car to let him out. “Stay here... I'll only be a minute.” Reaching for the door handle, he climbed from the car, closing the door behind him as he strode confidently to his contact, smile slowly crossing his face as he fell into old habits. “Well, then... Long time, no see, Castiel...”


End file.
